It is well known to provide heat exchangers for use in refrigeration system. However, such known heat exchangers typically do not serve the combined purpose of a condenser for condensing refrigerant gas discharged from a compressor, along with an evaporator or chiller for chilling a secondary coolant loop that provides cooling to refrigerated display cases, into a single device. In several instances where a condenser has been combined with an evaporator, the combined units typically include an internal refrigerant expansion device and resulted in a number of disadvantages for use in applications with refrigerated display cases. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a refrigeration system with a multi-function heat exchanger that combines in a single device the functions of a condenser that receives a cool liquid for condensing hot refrigerant gas discharged from a compressor, and a chiller that receives cold, expanded refrigerant to chill a secondary loop of coolant (e.g. glycol, etc.) that is distributed to loads such as refrigerated display cases to cool products therein, in a manner that overcomes the disadvantages of prior heat exchangers.